In The Three Ninth Kingdom
by Lynn Metallium
Summary: Once upon a time in Russia….A ghost in the basement, forced slavery, a two faced mad man and a painful secret PrussiaLatvia, RussiaAll, GermIta
1. Prologue

In The Three-Ninth Kingdom

By: Lynn-sama

Disclaimer: I own nothing not making any money, don't sue me.

Important Note: I know this fic is not historically accurate and if you are looking for accuracy you might as well stop reading now cause I know this is not =D It is for entertainment only.

I know that Ukraine has no official name, but I decided to use part of her fan nickname and call her Katerina just cause I want to so there. So no comments saying that's not Ukraine's name, she doesn't have a name derp derp, I know, kthxbai.

Description: Once upon a time in Russia….A ghost in the basement, forced slavery, a two faced mad man and a painful secret PrussiaLatvia, RussiaAll, GermIta

**Prologue**

Raivis never claimed to be a good servant; frankly he was rather bad at it. He didn't mean to, but it happened that way. Which in some ways was unfortunate for the Baltic state, since it ended up with him being in trouble more times than not. It also had sadly stunted his growth due to the punishment he often brought down on himself.

His lack of foresight into what was a good idea and what was not was the reason for his current predicament. The Latvian laid drunk, in the middle of Ivan's study, the mostly empty vodka bottle clutched in his hand.

Everything had stared off so innocent that night. Toris has told him to go clean the study before the Russian came home for dinner. It was a normal request when Lithuania was too busy with his other chores to tend personally to the study. Ivan's house was huge with many rooms; it kept them all busy cleaning and straightening everything to Ivan's approval.

The Latvian began cleaning with the best intentions. He methodically dusted every book case, straightened every paper and then….the shinning still full bottle sitting on the desk caught his eye. At first he tried to look away.

'Absolutely not Raivis,' he told himself, 'You're doing your chores, now is not the time to drink…even though a little one wouldn't hurt. It really might sooth my nerves before…Ivan gets home.'

And that one little crack in his resolve was the end of it all for the young man. The bottle was in his shaking hands before he could stop himself and the next thing he knew he was flat on his back and the ceiling was swimming above him. His mouth tasted pleasantly of alcohol and his stomach burned comfortably.

"Raivis?"

The sound of his name startled the young man and he glanced backwards to see Toris towering over him. A cheeky grin drifted on his face, despite the look of concern that the other was giving him.

"'ello Tori, did you come for a drink? 'elicious," He slurred slowly. There was no way he was drunk, it was only a little the Latvian told himself firmly.

"You drank all of this? Raivis are you insane?" The Latvian squinted at the older man, frowning. Why did he have to sound so alarmed? He could hold his liquor. It wasn't like he was drunk….

"So? 'snot bad…." He mumbled, feeling a little hurt. Was the older really scolding him?

"God…you're crazy, crazy Raivis! Out of your mind! Do you want to get your fingers broken? Again?!" Toris looked positively ill and the Latvian felt rather shamefaced.

"…'m sorry Tori…" Raivis felt himself start to tear up. He didn't mean for the other to be upset. It was just the vodka and it looked so nice sitting there, it really needed him to drink it. He had heard it, it said Raivis, please I'm so lonely sitting here on Ivan's desk, please drink me! I taste so good!

Toris merely shook his head, grabbing the other by the arm to haul him up.

"Don't cry. We don't have time for you to cry! Ivan is going to be home any minute and-"

"What is going on in here?"

The cold sound in the Russian's voice made Raivis shiver and then grunt in pain as Toris abruptly dropped him, whirling around to face the taller man.

"I..Ivan. You're home,"

"Da. What is going on?" Ivan initially looked tired as he peered slowly around Lithuania but the deep lines around his face twisted into an almost murderous look when he saw Raivis laying on the floor staring back at him with a dazed expression and the mostly empty vodka bottle in the others hand.

"Going on where?" Toris let slip from his mouth and automatically winced at the look the Russian gave him. "N-Nothing is going on here, Ivan. Dinner is ready, we should go to the dinning room and sit down, I bet you're tired and-"

"You think I am imbecile, da?"

"N-no…"

"Then why say there is nothing going on? You think I am stupid? That I cannot see?"

"I-its really nothing, he just had a little too much, I'll take him to his room and it will be fine-"

"N'et! This is not nothing!"

Toris could feel his neck snap with the force of the back handed blow from the larger man and he nearly sank to his knees as he grasped his face but luckily he managed to stay on his feet. He felt the tears pricking his eyes as the gloved hand reached out, smacking his hand away to cup his bruising face in an almost tender manner. It made him shiver helplessly as the other forced his chin up until their eyes met.

"You are my favorite, but I will not be played a fool, Lorinatis. I am a very intelligent man, da?"

"D-da…I mean yes! Yes you are very smart…" He could smell the alcohol on the others breath already and Raivis was giggling moronically in the background over the sound of his blood rushing in his ears.

"Then tell me, what is going on here?"

"I…it was an accident. He was cleaning and…I don't know I was making dinner!"

Toris stumbled, tripping over the rug and falling hard against the bookcase when the Russian shoved him away. He tried to scramble up and grab the others legs before he could reach the giggling Latvian but it was too late.

Ivan snatched the vodka bottle from the others hand and his shirt in the other, hauling the small boy up off the ground. Raivis suddenly seemed ten times more sober as he dangled in the Russians hand.

"You drank all of this?" Ivan's eyes narrowed dangerously, but a sick smile drifted lazily onto his lips. "You like my vodka, tastes good, da?"

"Umh….yeah…tastes good,"

Toris winced inwardly, the foolish boy.

"Well that's good to hear." Russia was still smiling in an unnerving manner as he leaned in to whisper in the smaller man's ear. "But there is a small problem, isn't there? That isn't your vodka, is it?"

Raivis swallowed, his fingers scrabbling at the strong hold the Russian had on his shirt.

"I….un…."

"Little bastard!" Raivis let out a cry as Russia slammed him into the bookcase. The trinkets rattled on the shelves and a few books fell to the ground with a series of thuds from the force of his body being thrown into the wood. "You think you can take what is mine, da?!"

"N-No! Never! Ivan! I would never-!"

His head snapped to the side with the force of the backhanded blow and he winced at the feeling of warm blood starting to ooze from his nose.

"Shut your mouth, insolent boy! You've already done it! You are a thief!" Ivan shook him viciously until the boy's sight was swimming and he let out a frightened squeak.

"I-Ivan please!" Toris tried to grab the man's shoulder only to be shoved away again. It was horrible timing. The Russian was probably already pissed from all day in meetings and to come home to Raivis' shenanigans was not ideal.

"You need a lesson; a beating will curb your insolent behavior, da?" Ivan sneered at the cowering man in his grasp.

"Ivan no! Please, he doesn't need a beating from this does he, please!"

There was a moment of silence as Ivan glanced between the two and Toris prayed his pleading look was enough to save the other a lashing.

"You're right, he deserves something much worse."

And then he was dragging the boy down the hallway, a frightened Toris rushing after them. They marched down the hall and into the kitchen, past a startled Estonia to the door in the far corner. Suddenly Raivis let out a shriek.

"No! Not down there!" He screamed; painfully shrill to the Russians ear. "You can't! I won't! No no no!"

Ivan ignored the boy's screams of terror as he yanked open the door to the basement and shoved the flailing boy forward. His footing was quickly lost and his small body tumbled down the stairs, leaving him in a painful heap at the bottom.

"Stay there until you can think about what you've done. If you ever think to steal from me again, I will show you Kuzka's mother you ungrateful son of a whore!"

Raivis let out a painful sob as the door slammed shut. He could hear the angry sound of Ivan's voice and Toris' pleading but he felt totally alone and frightened. The boy was completely sobered up by the fact that he was sitting alone on the cold stone floor in the dark. It felt like he was being swallowed up and it made his tears stream harder down his cheeks in fear. Raivis knew it was more than just dark down here, he knew there were rats. Rats…and something else….something scary.

He knew there was something else down here. Something he didn't like. He heard it sometimes when he had to put wood in the fire at night. It cried and moaned and made horrible sounds. Painful sobs and screams. It made his skin crawl and the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Whimpering in the silence he tried to crawl across the cold stone, his hand groping for something, anything. The Latvian didn't know where he was, he had never actually been in the basement before with the lights on.

Blindly he reached out in the dark and his fingers brushed something. It was soft and warm. Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist and the boy screamed.


	2. Chapter 1

In The Three-Ninth Kingdom

By: Lynn-sama

Disclaimer: I own nothing not making any money, don't sue me.

Important Note: I know this fic is not historically accurate and if you are looking for accuracy you might as well stop reading now cause I know this is not =D It is for entertainment only.

I know that Ukraine has no official name, but I decided to use part of her fan nickname and call her Katerina just cause I want to so there. So no comments saying that's not Ukraine's name, she doesn't have a name derp derp, I know, kthxbai.

Description: Once upon a time in Russia….A ghost in the basement, forced slavery, a two faced mad man and a painful secret PrussiaLatvia, RussiaAll, GermIta

**Chapter 1**

"There's a ghost in the basement."

"A what?"

"A ghost, in the basement."

Ukraine gave the boy a strange look as she wrapped the gauze firmly around the others chest. Raivis winced slightly at the feeling. He was lucky they were only bruised and not broken after being practically tossed down the stairs.

"I think you hit your head too hard."

"You don't believe me?" Raivis gave the other a disappointed look. It made the woman shrink a little. "It touched me."

"Touched you?" The busty woman shook her head. "Raivis ghosts can't touch you. You must have just hit your head too hard, you were dreaming or something."

"I know what happened. It touched me. It grabbed me!" Raivis shifted uncomfortably as Katerina gave the boy a very disbelieving look.

"And then what?"

"Then…well….it held me." Raivis frowned, his pale skin starting to turn a dusty red. The whole thing only made Ukraine frown even more. Surely the other boy had only hurt his head. Ivan hadn't been very gentle.

"Raivis. That never happened."

"But how do you know! You weren't there!"

"Because that could never happen. First of all, there is nothing in the basement. Second of all, even if there was, a ghost could never hold you. You fell down the stairs-"

"I didn't fall-"

"Never mind…however you ended up down there. You still hit your head hard, there's a goose egg on your head the size of my fist!"

"That doesn't mean I'm making it up." The boy hated when the sisters treated him like a little boy. Well…it was more Ukraine than Belarus. Belarus usually just used him as a target for abuse. The woman was brutal, worse than Ivan in some ways, which explained why she was the only one her brother listened to without question.

"You just felt like it was real," The older woman patted him lightly on the head, causing him to wince at the feeling. Everything was bruised all over from yesterday.

He was lucky that Ivan was going away for a few weeks. A trip to somewhere in the orient Toris had said. There was someone he wanted to convince to join with them, which was not unusual. Russia tended to collect things that amused him. Nine times out of ten they were weak tiny little things like himself.

But all the same he was lucky, if the Russian had been staying he might have been forced to stay longer in the basement and he could have gotten seriously ill. But now that he was leaving, it was safe for Katerina to sneak him out.

By the time the Russian came home, everyone knew he would have long forgotten the incident as if it never happened. He had a strange mind like that. A raging brute of a man in the heat of the moment but quick to forget and slide back under his misleading calmed state. A wolf in sheep's clothing for sure.

"Now get to your chores, but don't strain yourself." The woman pushed herself up off the bed, bowing slightly from the weight of her chest. The breasts rolled about with a strange distinct sound that Ravis could have recognized anywhere in the house.

"Yes ma'm…" He mumbled in a disappointed voice.

There was no such thing as a sick day in the house of Ivan. Unfinished chores were inexcusable. And with Ivan gone, Belarus was in charge and she was as much of a slave driver when it came to dust and dirt as Ivan. Her eye was by far even keener, seeing as how she never wandered around half drunk out of her mind.

"Now now, it was just a bad night, don't let it get to you. Nothing to even worry about, you'll be healed and forget all about it in no time." Ukraine sweetly patted the boys head, smoothing his hair with her hand, misunderstanding the reason for his sigh. Raivis merely nodded, unable to correct the woman. Although he was disappointed that no one believed him. It had seemed so real…that ghost…

-In the Basement-

_The boy screamed in the dark, jerking his hand out of the weak grasp as he tried to scrabble back across the cold stone floor. When his cry faded there was nothing but silence, and then the sound of water, dripping onto the stone and a distinct squeak of a rat. For a moment, despite his fear of the little furry creatures he was almost relieved. He had just imagined it, freaked out in the dark. There was nothing here but him, him and the rats of course._

_ "God…" He whispered quietly into the dark._

_ "There is no god in a place like this, you know. He can't hear you here."_

_ Raivis froze, his whole body tightening in fear at the sound of the voice. Tears pricked his eyes in utter terror._

_ "Oh god please that isn't real." He whimpered to himself. "There is no one here but me, no one here but me!"_

_ "And me of course," The voice replied, almost in a cheeky fashion. Raivis barely smothered a cry of fear. _

_ "W-who are you?" He whispered after a moment of silence, trying to calm his heart which was beating a million miles a minute with fear. There were several heartbeats of silence and Raivis was starting to wonder if he had just imagined the whole thing._

_ "A ghost I guess." _

_ He almost cried. This absolutely could not be happening. It was the vodka. It wasn't real. Not real at all. And if it wasn't real, there was no way this ghost could hurt him! Hah! _

_ "Are you scared?" The voice asked. Raivis wanted to scream again. _

'_Are you out of your mind mister ghost?! I'm terrified!' He wanted to say but he said nothing of the sort. _

"_N-no. Why would I be scared of a ghost!"_

"_You screamed."_

"_You touched me!" Raivis protested, even though it was a weak excuse._

"_Touché." There was a strange sound and after a moment Raivis realized the voice was laughing. The sound made him shiver uncontrollably. _

_The silence settled around them again until the Latvian was starting to wonder if the whole thing was real again. It was absurd. Having a conversation with a ghost! Ghosts were scary! They made him cry! He shouldn't be talking to one! _

'_But…it wasn't like the ghost had tried to scare you…' He tried to reason with himself. It wasn't so scary when the ghost was doing…well… nothing. _

"_Are you still here?" He whispered into the silence, feeling like a fool._

"_Where else would I be? Cant leave now can we."_

"_But you're a ghost, you can go though walls." The ghost made the strange laughter again. Raivis wished he wouldn't do that. It sounded strange and it made him shiver, yet he didn't have the guts to ask._

"_I have to stay here." Was the simple reply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world that he would have no choice in the matter. _

"_Why?" Raivis whispered, as if it was dangerous to speak loudly. _

"_Ivan says so." _

"_But you're a ghost…you don't have to listen to Ivan…" Raivis tried to hold back the urge to cry when he thought of the frightening Russian. _

"_I never really thought about it before," The ghost replied with that strange laugh._

"_What is your name?" Raivis tried to change the conversation, he didn't want to think about that brute of a Russian. _

_ "I don't know." _

_ "What? How do you not know?"_

_ "I don't remember."_

_ "Oh…" Raivis felt sorry suddenly for the other. "You must have been dead a really long time to forget."_

_ "I don't know. It feels like a very long time."_

_ "I'm sorry…" Raivis whispered in the dark, his chest aching with discomfort for the other._

_ "I'm sorry too…"_

-Now-

Just thinking about the conversation in the basement made the Latvian ache with sadness for Ghost, as he had affectionately named the thing. Even though he had always been frightened by ghost stories as a child this ghost wasn't very scary. He was just sad…really sad. The ghost sounded really lonely. And it was really dark and cold down there, it was probably a miserable existence to be living in Russia's basement.

No one ever came and rescued Ghost from the basement. No one ever told him it was ok. He didn't even remember his own name or anything. How horrible!

By no means did Raivis like the basement but he felt infinitely sorry for Ghost being down there all alone. The idea of going down there made him tremble all over but he couldn't seem to let go of the idea of Ghost being down there all alone with no one at all to talk to. Maybe he could even encourage him to leave the basement. Surely ghosts could do that. They didn't have to stay in places that made the little Latvian shiver with fear.

The more he thought about it the better the plan seemed to be and the more the Latvian wanted to do something, anything! He could be like the heroes in his books! If he did a good deed he could get rewarded, just like the handsome men in his books.

But he needed help…he couldn't do it all alone…could he? The small boy wilted silently under his own thoughts. He was just one person, and not very strong at that. He had to have some help if he wanted to do something for Ghost.

And that perhaps was the biggest problem of all because no one wanted to help him! He was too scared to ask Belarus, Ukraine didn't believe him, Estonia just looked like he was going to throw up when he mentioned going against Ivan and Toris…

"Raivis please, I'm busy. Can't you see I'm packing?"

"Why…are you going somewhere?"

"Do these look like my clothes stupid?" Toris snapped crankily. It had been a bad day with Ivan; the man was in a mood over his trip. He had been relieved when the Russian had excused him from the study to pack his things, but now Raivis was here and he didn't know if he could deal with the younger's prattling after the morning he had had…

"N-no. They look like Russia's…Oh! His trip!"

Toris sighed heavily at the others beaming face. Raivis didn't really see why he was upset, he had remembered in the end hadn't he?

"Look, just…hand me that scarf over there." Toris gestured. If the other was going to be here, at the least he could help.

"Can you help me with something when we're done?" The Latvian begged as he retrieved the scarf from the far side of the bed.

"If it has to do with this ghost business Katerina mentioned earlier, no. I am not going to help you look for something that doesn't exist."

Raivis couldn't help the sudden shocked and hurt expression that rushed over his face. Ukraine had told on him? Then Toris didn't…believe him either? His face twisted into a horrible frown.

"H-Hey, don't cry." Toris sputtered when he saw the look on the younger boy's face. "Look, it's not a big deal ok?"

"O-Of course it's a big deal!" Raivis almost sobbed. Why wouldn't anyone help him? Didn't anyone have even a little faith in him?! "Why don't any of you believe me!"

"Look its just…" The elder Baltic looked horribly uncomfortable as he watched the tears slide down the others baby fat cheeks. "It's not…that I don't believe you…its just…just…Look I don't have time ok! I have to pack!"

"Fine! Forget it!" Raivis stomped his foot angrily on the carpet. "I don't need any of you to help me! I'll do it on my own!"

And with that the younger Baltic boy whirled around and marched off, leaving Toris relieved that he was all alone.


	3. Chapter 2

In The Three-Ninth Kingdom

By: Lynn-sama

Disclaimer: I own nothing not making any money, don't sue me.

Important Note: I know this fic is not historically accurate and if you are looking for accuracy you might as well stop reading now cause I know this is not =D It is for entertainment only.

I know that Ukraine has no official name, but I decided to use part of her fan nickname and call her Katerina just cause I want to so there. So no comments saying that's not Ukraine's name, she doesn't have a name derp derp, I know, kthxbai.

Description: Once upon a time in Russia….A ghost in the basement, forced slavery, a two faced mad man and a painful secret PrussiaLatvia, RussiaAll, GermIta

**Chapter 2 **

-Back Then-

_ Ludwig tugged his coat around him tighter as he stood on the edge of the border with his brother. Gilbert seemed unconcerned with the whole thing but he could see how straight his back was with tension. His brother was strong like that, he never let on when he was scared. _

_ "Gilbert-" Ludwig started but his brother cut him off with a wave of a hand._

_ "How come they aren't here yet?" His lips twisted into a frown on his pale face as he stared out into the distance. The albino couldn't see far because of the falling snow but he fancied he would be able to see their forms coming along any second. _

_ "I don't know," The German was forced to admit. He had told them, told them all today was the day. _

_ "But it's getting late. Tch, how can they be late!" Gilbert was pacing in the snow, kicking it with his steal toed boot in a fit of childish anger. "I should have gotten him a clock for his birthday. Then maybe they would remember to be on time!"_

_ The blonde couldn't look at his brother, his eyes flickering to the sky instead. He could hear the insecurity in his voice when he spoke and it made his chest ache. It was too hard to see his older brother like this. The person he had looked up to all of his life, afraid? That was too much for the blonde to bear. _

_ "You told them right? That it was today?" Gilbert was looking at him now and Ludwig had to force himself to look back into a pair of pleading red eyes._

_ "Of course I told them, I'm not a total flake like you," He retorted before he could think about it. Luckily it only made the pale man laugh. _

_ "Yeah, yeah I know. That's what Roderich always says."_

_ A moment of silence surrounded them at the mention of the Prussian's self proclaimed 'best friend'. Gilbert let out a heavy breath, the cloud of mist hanging in the air in front of him for a moment before disappearing._

_ "They aren't coming are they," He said, breaking the silence. _

_ "You don't know-"_

_ "I do know! They aren't going to come." Gilberts nails dug into the tender skin of his palms as he tried to smother the tears that threatened to cloud his eyes. He wouldn't cry about something so stupid, he wasn't a frick'n cry baby. _

_ "Gilbert they're your best friends. They won't abandon you." _

_ "They already have. They aren't here are they?" He stared straight ahead, be damned if he let his brother see his eyes getting misty with stupid emotions. He was stronger than this, cooler than this. No one was like him. The thought sobered him just a little._

_ "There's still time-"_

_ "No there isn't. He is here." Gilbert stared straight forward at the heavy boned figure trudging towards the brothers in the snow. Alarmed, Ludwig whirled around to see the Russian stopping a few feet from the two, his hands tucked deep in the warm pockets of his coat as he regarded the two._

_ "Ludwig," Ivan greeted the younger man first before his eyes flickered hungrily over the form of the pale Prussian. "Gilbert. You are here and ready, da?" _

_ The German felt sick in the pit of his stomach over the way the Russian's eyes ran over his brother's form, like he was undressing him with his eyes. How could this be happening to them? Never in a million years had he dreamed of this happening to them. He just thought…naively…that things would never change, he would always have Gilbert. He would always have his loud obnoxious…caring…big brother. _

_ To his credit Gilbert stood tall, allowing the other's eyes to rove over him without care. He wasn't afraid to meet the other's eyes with his own, daring him silently to do something about his insubordinate behavior. His actions made the Russian smile, a slow sick smile. If anything his insolent behavior made Ivan crave him even more. A challenge always made the Russian's blood boil. _

_ "We need a few minutes," Ludwig replied to the other. "You know how it will be after this."_

_ Ivan seemed to think about his request for a moment. Yes, he knew. The other was very likely never to see the albino again after this. Not that he felt sorry for the other, it didn't matter to him one way or the other. He was not a bleeding heart; he had no need for things like compassion. _

_ "No. I give no minutes. He is mine now, we go." Ivan replied in impatience._

_ "But his friends-"_

_ A strange noise busted from the Russian's lips when he heard the other's words. _

_ "Friends? His friends? Kolkolkolkol! Ludwig you make me laugh! He has no friends now, his friend is me, da?" Ivan sneered at the other man who stood stiffly in anger at the Russian's words. _

_ "Ivan…You!" Ludwig fell silent, swallowing the anger he felt at the others words. How could he be so cold! How could he let his brother go with this brute? And yet how could he not? There were no choices now, things were arranged, things were settled and now he had to do what his boss said. _

_ "Enough, we go now. Come, slave." _

_ "Hey! My name is Gilbert, remember it asshole! No one forgets an awesome name like mine!"_

_ His whole body snapped to the side with the force of the blow from the Russian. One moment he was standing, glaring at the other and the next he was laying on his face in the snow. _

_Angrily the Prussian forced himself up only to find his head being crushed back into the snow under the heel of the Russian's boot. It felt like his nose was going to break with the pressure of the leather pushing into his face. _

_ "Gilbert!"_

_ "This is lesson number one Prussian, you are what I say, nothing more, nothing less. Do not ever talk back to me again or I will make you wish you had never opened your disgusting cock sucking mouth, da?" _

_ Gilbert felt himself shaking in rage at the others words. How dare he! How dare he think he could get away with doing this to someone as cool as him! He was Prussia! He was no child to push around! _

_ A roar of rage escaped him as he shoved the other's foot off of him, rolling to his feet before charging the Russian. He slammed into him determined to shove the other off his feet but it felt like he had just hit a brick wall. _

_The Russian laughed, his face twisted into a jovial smile like the Prussian's attack was merely a game. He was barely trying when he shoved the Prussian man off of him, causing him to stumble. A fist to the face, another to the stomach and the Prussian was on his knees in the snow panting. The blood from his split lip dripped into the snow as he glanced up at the smile on the Russian's face. _

_ "Fuck you," Gilbert snarled. "Fuck you and your whore of a mother! You thought you could take me without a fight?! Running your fat mouth like you have something to really say! You're nothing but a fat disgusting son of a-"_

_ The sound of a gun going off roared in his ears and the next thing he knew he was opening his eyes painfully to stare at the snow as it drifted down from the sky. It hurt, he thought dimly. Everything was in pain, it burned…so bad. What…? He tried to turn his head to see but he could only groan in pain._

_ "Ivan! Are you fucking insane! You shot him! You shot him you crazy fucker! What the hell is wrong with you!" _

_ Ludwig felt like throwing up as he stared at his brother laying on his back in the snow. Blood was blossoming from the wound in his shoulder. How could this have happened! Ivan had shot him! _

_ "Perhaps you like one to match, da?" Ivan asked him coldly, cocking his gun at the German before he could reach his brother's side. The lopsided grin on the Russian's face made his blood run cold. "It will be sweet, matching brotherly wounds." _

_ Ludwig froze at the sound of the click from the Russians gun in the silence of the morning air. Slowly he turned to stare at him with a look of fury. _

_ "How can you do this?" His voice shook slightly, despite how strong he tried to sound. _

_ "Who will stop me, you?" Ivan barked out a laugh at the German. "Look at you, you are nothing now. You are a piece of shit on all of Europe's shoe."_

_ "He is bleeding." Ludwig tried to change the conversation, even though the remark struck hard at his pride. He already knew what the other said was true, but god damn it he didn't have to say it out loud! _

_ "Yes, it is beautiful, da?" Ivan's eyes flickered to the others form in the snow, almost tenderly as he stared at the Prussian panting in the blood stained snow. "Nothing could be more attractive."_

_ "He'll die like that, you moron." Ludwig spat between clenched teeth. At this moment he had never hated anyone as much as he hated Ivan. The Russian's eyes flickered back to the fuming brother, the orbs dancing with a laughter that made the German bristle even more with fury at his actions._

_ "He could." Ivan seemed to muse over the idea and for a moment Ludwig felt cold. Would he have to stand here and watch his only brother bleed to death in the snow because of a madman who found the whole situation laughable?_

_ "Please, Ivan," He could feel it, his pride, shattering into pieces as he begged the Russian. But what would he not do for Gilbert? _

_ "Da da," The Russian waved a hand. "Fix him. Hurry, it has taken too much time already. I am not a patient man."_

_ Gilberts eyes were already looking cloudy when the German reached his brothers side. Softly he patted the others cheek with a hand, startling the Prussian into looking at him with an almost blank expression. _

_ "West," He mumbled softly, his mouth felt dry. Some beer would have been nice. Why was he laying here again? He couldn't remember. _

_ "Be quiet, idiot. You almost got yourself killed." Ludwig replied sharply as he pulled off his coat and his pocket knife to shred the material. _

_ "'s what…Roderich always says…" Gilbert let out a hiss of laugher at his own words. "Where is Roderich?"_

_ "…" Ludwig swallowed the uncomfortable feeling when his brother asked for his friend. How could they have done this to him? Didn't they know? How Gilbert felt about them? They were the only people in the world Ludwig had ever heard his brother talk fondly about. _

_ "Where is Liz…" Gilbert asked, desperately as he reached for his brother's arm, gripping the skin almost painfully._

_ "They aren't here." It left his mouth with a sour taste. The man his brother called his best friend and the woman…his brother had loved his whole life… Ludwig had never thought a bad thing about the pair until now. _

_Now all he could think was to damn them to hell. The one time, the one fucking time Gilbert needed them… and where were they? Where the hell were they when his brother needed them!_

_ "Oh," Gilbert mumbled, his fingers losing their grip on the German's arm. The simple reply made Ludwig's heart ache for his brother._

_ "Enough German, you take too long. I have no more time for this. Get him up. We go." _

_ Ludwig glared at the Russian towering over them, his gun pointed down at the pair. It was the only reason the German forced himself up, pulling his brother to his feet. Gilbert looked pale, even more pale than usual, like a ghost almost. It chilled Ludwig with fear. How could his brother survive this?_

_ "Gilbert…" He tried to force the words out as the Russian grabbed the man by his good arm, dragging him up and across the snow. It was over, the Russian had him. He was taking his brother. _

_ He had never seen his brother look as heart broken as he did when their eyes met as he was drug away across the frozen tundra. He almost couldn't speak; the lump in his throat was so large. Never in his life had he cried before, but now he could not stop the tears from streaming down his face. _

_ "Gilbert I'm sorry!"_

_ "I'm sorry too West…"_


	4. Chapter 3

In The Three-Ninth Kingdom

By: Lynn-sama

Disclaimer: I own nothing not making any money, don't sue me.

Important Note: I know this fic is not historically accurate and if you are looking for accuracy you might as well stop reading now cause I know this is not =D It is for entertainment only.

I know that Ukraine has no official name, but I decided to use part of her fan nickname and call her Katerina just cause I want to so there. So no comments saying that's not Ukraine's name, she doesn't have a name derp derp, I know, kthxbai.

Description: Once upon a time in Russia….A ghost in the basement, forced slavery, a two faced mad man and a painful secret PrussiaLatvia, RussiaAll, GermIta

**Chapter 3**

-Now-

"Raivis says there is a ghost in the basement." Katerina told her sister off handedly as they stood in front of the sink washing dishes.

"…A what?" Belarus narrowed her eyes at the older woman. "Are you stupid?"

"No…" Ukraine looked at the other with a hurt expression. "I told him that was silly, there aren't any ghosts in the basement, or anywhere else in the house. Do you think I am stupid?"

"I'd prefer not to think of you at all," Belarus replied coldly as she dried the dish in her hand. "I've got much more pressing matters to worry about than your intelligence dear sister."

"You really should forget about it, Ivan will never-"

The plate when whizzing by the elders face so close she could feel the cold china touch her cheek before it flew by and crashed against the wall behind her into a million pieces.

"Do not ever, ever presume to tell me what to do." The blonde narrowed her eyes to a pair of frightening slits. "Especially, when it comes to our brother. Next time I will slit your throat."

For a moment Ukraine cowered against the sink, staring at the other with a mortified expression. Her sister was truly a scary woman. Sometimes the well endowed woman wondered how she escaped the curse that plagued her siblings. The madness that ate away at their brains that left them like this. They were unstable, frightening creatures that sometimes appeared more demonic in form that human.

The anger flooded away finally from the blondes face as she stared at the woman pressed against the sink.

"I'll get the broom." Belarus said finally breaking the uncomfortable air that had surrounded them. That was the one thing that Ukraine was thankful about. When it came to her sister, her madness was fleeting. The cause of course was simple; their poor brother for whom Belarus believed was hers and hers alone.

By all means Ukraine knew it was not wise to mention him to her sister, but sometimes she just felt like she had to try to discourage the poor woman. Everyone knew Ivan would never return her affections.

"As to the ghosts, don't be dumb, there's no ghost in the basement." Belarus continued as if nothing had happened. "There's nothing down there except…"

"…Except? Belarus…is there something down there?" A chill raced up the larger woman's spine despite herself. Belarus shot her sister a look and then nodded slowly.

The two stood there staring at each other for a moment, the air chilled around them. After a moment Belarus glanced around before lowering her voice to speak to her sister in a whisper.

"There is a man, in the basement."

"A man!" Katerina looked mortified as Belarus hissed at her to keep it down.

"Yes, a man! Be quiet before you get us both killed!"

"B-but…who!"

"He is our brother's captive…" Belarus whispered carefully. "Before he was called Prussia, now he is called nothing but a cowardly dog. His brother brought him here a long time ago. Even I do not know when."

"B-but…" The motherly woman swallowed slightly, her eyes wide. "Ivan has many…captives, but why does he keep this one in the basement? Is he dangerous?"

"Yes, very dangerous. He has the demon eyes, red like the devil himself."

"You've seen him?" Ukraine asked fearfully as she eyed her younger sister.

"Of course, I have helped Ivan give him what he deserves, the dog. He needs a master to tell him what to do or he is as wild as the winter wind from General Winter's lips. When he came here he thought he was something special, but we have shown him. He is nothing; his dangerous actions have no consequences but pain."

"But where did he come from? No one ever said anything…I had no idea there was such a person here." The elder woman felt nauseated.

There was a man, in their basement. A man that Ivan and Belarus had been torturing for…god knew how long without anyone knowing. It was the madness in them, they thought never had to answer for their actions.

"I do not know. Ivan never said, but where ever he came from, does not matter. No one ever asks for him. No one must miss him. Not that I can blame them, he is a worthless creature. I would not miss such a shit on the bottom of my shoe."

The blonde let out a barked laughter at the idea. "If you had said nothing I would not have even remembered him because that is the kind of thing he is, nothing important."

"Surely someone somewhere…" Katerina tried to smother the cold feeling that covered her at her sister's words. It would do no good, she could not go against either Belarus or Ivan on the matter so what difference would it make if she protested.

"No one ever has asked for him. He is nothing, forget him."

"What about Raivis?" She asked finally. "He saw him, he remembers it clearly. I thought he was just delusional but…this clearly changes matters."

Belarus gave her sister a long hard look. It was true. The Latvian remembered seeing the so called ghost in the basement. He was a curious little thing by nature, he wouldn't let it go. The blonde woman hated the crybaby. He was good for nothing, except perhaps a good laugh when he cried helplessly like a child in her grasp.

"Make sure he forgets about it, unless you prefer him dead."

"Belarus please, surely you don't mean it like that. There has to be something else we can do that isn't so…so mean."

"You think this is a nice thing? You think Ivan will let him live if he tampers with his things? He was just lucky last time. Damn lucky. He shouldn't have been. Brother should have beaten the life out of him-"

"You don't really mean that…"

"I do. He's nothing but a crybaby and a thief!"

"Now sister please, it was just some vodka, there was no harm. Brother has lots of vodka, too much vodka." The larger woman muttered under her breath.

If it was up to her she would have dumped all of that dreadful stuff right down the sink anyway. Ivan was nothing but horrible when he was drunk out of his mind.

How many nights had she spent patching Toris after a night of rage from her brother? His so called favorite and yet he beat the boy to a pulp when his mind was addled with drink and the madness. The madness alone was horrible, but together it was terrifying.

"You just don't even know, simpleton!" Belarus hissed at her sister in annoyance at her kind words. There should have been no kind words spared for someone like the Latvian.

"What don't I know," Katerina gave her sister a look, not particularly upset with the name calling. By now in her life she should have been use to it.

Her siblings were nothing to brag about; certainly she loved them of course. But they were still down right crass. If she let them hurt her feelings every time they said something highly insensitive she would never have time to do anything but be hurt.

"He steals from you, every day I see him sneak into your room and steal!"

"What?" Ukraine looked at the other woman with a hard frown. The other was delusional. "Don't be silly, one of his chores is cleaning my room. If you see him coming in and out it is only that."

"With books?" Belarus leered at her sister, knowing the other was taking her for a fool. It was irritating. "He should come in and out with your things?"

"You must be mistaken, he's probably just airing them out, Raivis is not a bad boy." Katerina protested her sisters words.

"Don't be a fool, he isn't good, he is anything but! You don't air out books! He is stealing them from you!"

"Even if he was…they're only books. What could he possibly want with those?." The elder shook her head.

She was much too kind hearted to feel upset if what her sister said was true. If the boy was stealing her books it was no matter, she would confront him if she had to but really, what harm could he be? He was such a small frail little thing he would probably start to cry the moment she brought it up with him.

"Yes," The blonde sneered at her. "Only books at first, until you find him selling your precious jewelry on the streets, "

"Belarus please, for heaven sakes." Of course it wasn't like she wanted to admit she didn't actually have any such thing. Anything she might have had in value was long gone to help pay for her countries debts. Her country was after all was barely clinging to its livelihood.

"Suit yourself, but when you find out the truth don't come crying to me,"

Raivis held his breath painfully as the two women walked past the pantry where he was hiding. He knew if he even breathed a little Belarus was sure to hear. She was just frightening like that. He was thankful when he had heard the two women coming down to the kitchen this evening that he had had sense enough to hide in the pantry instead of running away. If he had he would have never been able to hear their important conversation.

It was true then, that there was really something in the basement. But Ghost wasn't really a ghost after all. He was a man! He was Ivan's prisoner. And most importantly his name was Prussia.

Somehow though, that knowledge did not make him less afraid of the whole situation though. Belarus said the man was dangerous. What if he was just waiting for the Latvian to come back so he could hurt him and make him cry? What if he wanted to break his fingers and eat his flesh!

"Stop it!" He hissed to himself firmly. Belarus was just trying to scare him, unintentionally of course since she didn't even know the Baltic had been listening in to her conversation.

How could someone who had held him like that be a dangerous man? If he had wanted to hurt Raivis he could have lots of times, the whole night. But he didn't. He was nothing but nice…well, as nice as a ghost could be.

His thoughts only strengthened his resolve. No one wanted him down there. No one wanted him to see this man, this Prussia. But he would do it anyway. He would see just what this man was like, a man that Ivan was so secretive about that he had to keep him in the basement. Surely something like that, one of Ivan's secrets had to be amazing.

"Or very terrifying…" Raivis mumbled nervously to himself as he let himself out of the pantry into the now dimly lit kitchen. Nervously he tried to calm himself with a large breath.

He wished Toris hadn't been in such a bad mood. It would have been nice if the elder took interest in him once in a while and actually did things with him. Helped him… It would have been nice if he was there for him like a brother period, even if they weren't really brothers at all.

Shaking his head the other forced his trembling fingers to grab the doorknob that led down the basement. For a long time he merely stood there, his heart thudding in his chest, one hand on the knob and one gripping his flashlight like a dying man.

"You have to do this Raivis," He told himself firmly. "You have to. No one else will do this for him."

And so he did. He opened the door and stepped down into the dark frightening basement under Ivan's house.


	5. Chapter 4

In The Three-Ninth Kingdom

By: Lynn-sama

Disclaimer: I own nothing not making any money, don't sue me.

Important Note: I know this fic is not historically accurate and if you are looking for accuracy you might as well stop reading now cause I know this is not =D It is for entertainment only.

**Authors Notes**: Sorry for such a long time between updates but my muse has been unable to get online and then I recently started a new job which cuts down greatly on my free time for writing. So until I get settled with that chapters will be a little slow and sporadic. Please be try to be patient with me! Enjoy this chapter and dont forget to rate and review please!

**Chapter 4**

-Then-  
_  
Germany stared at the paper in front of him. It was blank. He could think of nothing to say, not a single word to write. All he could see when he stared at the paper in front of him was Gilbert's haunting stare as he was being drug away by Ivan. It made him want to weep all over again._

The wall stood now, in the spot where his brother had been shot. He couldn't even see the place he had lost him. All he could see was the cold steel and concrete, the end of everything as he knew it.

There were more pressing things now than writing a simple letter to his brother, he knew it. But he couldn't. He couldn't do anything. As soon as he started on his paperwork he felt the guilt smothering him, dragging him down into the abyss. How could he focus on something else when he had not even written one comforting word to his brother?

And yet as soon as he brought out the stationary and the pen was in his hand, he could write nothing. There were no words. Just Gilbert's frightened desperate red eyes staring up at him from the blank paper.

'I'm sorry too West…'

His words haunted him. What did the other mean by that? What did Gilbert have to be sorry for? It wasn't his fault this had happened, he was already weakened by the time the war came, by the time Ludwig was ordered to give him up. So what could his brother possibly be sorry for?

He was the one who was sorry. He was the one who had lost. He wasn't strong enough, he wasn't good enough, he wasn't-

"You look tired," The soft voice interrupted his thoughts and the German glanced up to see Feliciano standing there in front of his desk.

The Italian certainly didn't have to be there with him, but he was. He had spent every day in the house since Gilbert left. Ludwig never said so, but he was thankful. It was almost like old times and sometimes…sometimes he could pretend it never happened. He could forget about how everything had come grinding to an end and now he stood there, empty handed with nothing to give. Ludwig had nothing for the Italian anymore, and yet here he was anyway. He didn't understand it, but he was grateful all the same.

"I feel tired," The blonde replied slowly after a moment, his eyes searching the man child in front of him.

"What were you doing? Your paper is empty," Italy pointed out, ever so helpful. Once he might have yelled at the other's pointless comment but today, he couldn't.

"I was writing a letter to Gilbert," He found the words hard to force out. "But I don't know what to write."

Their eyes met, Ludwig'd desperate stare and Feliciano's calm yet warm look in return. There was no one who understood him like Italy. He played the fool, but deep down, he was smart. He was capable and he knew everything that Ludwig could never get the nerve to get out himself.

"When I use to write letters to Romano as a child, I would tell him all the things I did that day. And then I would tell him home much I missed him and how much I couldn't wait to see him."

"It seems hurtful."

"Why?" Italy moved across the floor behind the desk until he could touch the others shoulder. He was wearing the apron he always wore when he was making a mess in the kitchen. The German just knew when he went in there it would be a horrifying mess to his neat freak tendencies.

"His life has to be horrible there…How can I tell him how things are here without feeling guilty that he can do nothing. Ivan…is a monster."

"Then you can at least write him and tell him how much you miss him, how much you care for him." Feliciano told him firmly, his fingers squeezing the other man's broad shoulders. "But later, I made some really delicious pasta for dinner."

"Alright…but tomorrow night no pasta…this is the fourth night in a row Italy," Ludwig loathed to complain, but at some point, he just had to put his foot down or the other would have him eating pasta morning noon and night. It wasn't horrible but it did get tiresome to his German tastes eventually.

"Of course, tomorrow I make potatoes and wurst,"

Now that was more like it, the German thought as he pushed back his chair, ignoring the way Feliciano hovered around him, straightening and dusting off his uniform jacket for him, even though it was hardly wrinkled and not dirty at all.  
The Italian really meant well, despite the way at first Ludwig had shied away from his touch. But Italy insisted he always had helped Austria straighten his clothes and Roma as well. By now it was almost second nature for the German to allow the man his helpful yet strange gesture.

Their trip to the kitchen after that was short and interrupted abruptly before Feliciano could serve the German by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Are you expecting someone? Should I set another plate?"

"No…not at all..." Ludwig muttered in annoyance. Why couldn't he just enjoy his dinner with the Italian without interruption? There was always this constant interruption in his life now. He couldn't even enjoy the simple things.

"Are you going to answer it?" The brunette asked him curiously when the doorbell rang a second time and the German had made no move to answer his door.

"…" A heavy sign escaped him. "Yes. Wait here, I'll return as soon as I send who ever that is away."

Of course it was never that simple. When he opened the door he was shocked to see the woman who stood there, greeting him with a cheerful smile.

"Good Evening Ludwig, how are you?"

He couldn't say a word to her, his whole throat had sealed up in pain How could she be here now? How could she dare show her face? Her smiling face!

"Elizabeta," Her name felt like acid on the end of his tongue as he stared at her face.

"Ludwig," She tried again, her smile faltering slightly at his unwelcome frown. "May I come in?"

She was already stepping past him before he could say no and slam the door in her face. The German's shock was so large he could do nothing for a moment but stand there in the open doorway, watching her. What kind of person was she? Did his brother actually love such a selfish, self important woman?

"You look pale, are you ill? I heard it's been going around. Poor Vash, I heard he's been laid up in bed with a flu something horrible."

His stomach rolled. Yes, he was about to be sick if she stood here, pretending everything was ok. How could she, how fucking could she, was all he could think as he stared at the woman in front of him. His mind was in a fog and all he could see was him punching her hard in the face. The German had never hit a woman before but he supposed now was a good a time as any to start.

"Germany? She's right you look pale." Italy's anxious voice broke the haze that had settled over him and he snapped back to reality as his blue eyes flickered nervously over the others form. Thank god he was here.

The German could have just found himself doing something horrible. Something he would have regretted forever. What would Gilbert say when he came home and found out his brother had murdered his girlfriend in a fit of rage?

"Why are you here?" Ludwig was relieved his voice didn't crack with emotion. It made him feel stronger, more in control of the situation.

"Well I…" Elizabeta shifted uncomfortably under the others stare. "I came to see Gilbert, if that's ok."

"My…brother?" He was so shocked he didn't even know what to say.

"Eliza…Gilbert isn't here," Ludwig could hear the Italians soft voice but he couldn't even think, he couldn't move, he couldn't speak.

"Oh, did he go out already? It's a little earlier than usual but I thought I might catch him-"

"Get out." The German finally found his voice, his blue eyes snapping to the woman who stood confused in the middle of his floor.

"I don't understand-"

"Get the fuck out of my house! Now!"

"Ludwig really! There's no reason for you to raise your voice to a lady! Such language you should be ashamed!" Her eyes were blazing in annoyance as she placed her hands on her hips. Of all people she would not allow some man, some German at that, boss her around.

"Eliza please, maybe you should go," Italy tried to sound less afraid than he felt but he could see the rage in the German's eyes and it scared him. He had never, never seen Germany so angry, even in all the years they had fought together, he had never had such a crazy look in his eyes as he did now looking at the angry woman standing in the foyer.

"Not until he apologizes to me! How unbelievably rude! Feli, you heard what he said! I've done nothing wrong here-"

"Nothing wrong! Nothing wrong you lying snake of a woman!" The German roared as he crossed the length between them in three long strides. Grabbing both of her arms he shook the woman furiously, snapping her head back and forth with the force of his movements.

"Ludwig no! Please, don't do this you don't want to do this!" Feliciano was shocked when he saw the German move. There was no way for him to physically stop him but he had to try. It was like a tick hanging off the hairs of a dog as he grabbed the German's arm, trying to pry his iron grip from the poor woman.

"Lying! Coward! Selfish! Daughter of a whore! How fucking dare you! How dare you come to this house! How dare you even say my brother's name!"

"Ludwig! You're hurting her! Can't you see you're hurting her!" Feliciano scrabbled at the man's arms but he couldn't even move them a bit. He could see the woman's skin turning a dangerous shade of purple where the German's fingers dug into her skin.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Elizabeta was screaming in his face, her nails clawing at the man's arms in desperation. The slap in his face was perhaps deserved but the punch to hers was not. The woman went down like a sack of potatoes at the German's feet as he stood over her panting, his hands still clenched into fists.

"Get out of my house," His voice did crack this time as he stared down at her shocked green eyes. He could see the bruise already blossoming on her face, the red outline of his fist on her cheek.

"You crazy son of a bitch," She hissed painfully from the floor, cupping her face. Her eyes full of tears as she stared at him. "When Roderich hears about this!"

Something deep inside of him snapped at the woman's words and with a roar he leapt at her, fists raised in utter rage. He would pound her face until there was nothing left.

"Ludwig no! Stop!"

He almost couldn't stop, he almost made a horrible mistake when Feliciano darted between him and Elizabeta, grabbing his fist in his small weak hands. The Italian was lucky, damn lucky the German trained so much. Damn lucky the German could stop. Damn lucky he didn't have a crushed nose.

"Feliciano," The other's name was a soft breath from his lips as the two stared at each other. The German's cold bloodthirsty eyes meeting the Italians pleading puppy dog browns. It was like he had been stuck with a needle, and all of the anger had been drained from him. His arms dropped to his sides like they were made of lead as the two stared at each other.

"Please Ludwig, that's enough," Feliciano told him in a quiet voice. "Please don't hit her anymore."

A heavy weight settled in the pit of his stomach as he stared at the other. Ludwig could tell. The Italian was disappointed in him and for some reason that hurt even more than the fact that the backstabbing Hungarian was laying on his floor. He felt sick, with himself, with the situation, everything. He wished he had slammed the door in her face.

Without a word he turned and walked away, He had to. He couldn't stay in the room anymore. Not with the bitch, not with Feliciano's disappointed stare pinning him down. Not with the thought of Gilbert eating at his heart every second he took a breath. For the first time in his life, Ludwig had to admit to himself, he just couldn't handle this anymore.  


Rate and Review PLEASE =D Authors like to be fed!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

-Back to Now-

Raivis peered down the dark stairs, his whole body shaking as he forced himself to step down onto the first stair. The whole plan seemed a million times less scary when he was safe in the pantry just merely thinking about it. Now that he was actually doing it, it was utterly terrifying.

"Ghost?" He whispered down the stairs in a pathetically small voice. There was no way the other could hear him when he was talking so quietly. Unhappily he clung to the banister, unwilling to step down further into the gloom even though he was well armed this time with a flashlight.

The Latvian couldn't do it. It was way too scary just to go down there again. And just because Ghost had been nice the first time didn't mean he would be nice every time. Maybe he didn't like people bothering him all the time. Maybe what Belarus said was true, he could be really dangerous. He could be like Ivan…pretending to be nice, smiling when inside he was picturing your insides on the ground, your body full of bullet holes.

"Nnngh…." Raivis shivered helplessly at the top of the stairs, glancing over his shoulder into the warm inviting kitchen. He could go back right now He could just do nothing and pretend Ukraine was right, that there was nothing down there.

"Eduard I heard a noise…maybe we shouldn't…" It was Ukraine and Estonia.

Raivis squeaked in surprise, hastily pulling the basement door until there was only a crack of light from the kitchen shinning in on him as he stood on the stairs.

What were they doing down here this time of night?! No one should have been here! There were no chores and it wasn't time to stroke the fire. He absolutely couldn't get caught. Especially after the conversation he had heard with the two women earlier. Nervously he peered through the cracks at the two.

"'Rina there is no one, it was probably a mouse." Eduard was pinning the woman against the cabinets and Raivis barely smothered a cry as he watched the two kiss hotly in the dim firelight of the kitchen. Was Estonia insane?! He couldn't! Not with Russia's sister! Oh god… If Russia ever found out!

It was like a train wreck, Raivis couldn't look away as Eduard laid a trail of hot kisses down the woman's neck and Katerina squirmed in his arms. The smaller man could feel his heart thudding so hard in his chest he was sure they could hear. It was just like the books from Ukraine's room. A real blossoming secret romance, right here in his own home! Raivis felt almost giddy at the idea, it would be like having a story come to life!

"You're a very beautiful woman Rina, why don't you take a husband?" Eduard murmured against her jaw line as he kissed the woman's warm skin. He could feel her shudder with the touch of his lips. Truthfully he had no intentions of ever marrying her, but it was what a woman wanted to hear. It was what paved the way for a place in her bed. And of course the first part was true; she was a very attractive woman.

"You know why, Ivan would never allow something like that. If he caught you even looking at me, he would kill you. We need to be more discrete."

"We already barely meet, how much more of this should I have to endure?"

"Eduard please," She begged, her body arching into him as his hands wormed their way under her shirt, his hands cupping her breasts. His thumb brushed over her hardened nipple causing her to gasp. Her breasts were lovely, any man would have been glad to have a handful and feeling them filling his hand made the Estonian's blood boil and drift southward all too eagerly.

The man pulled her shirt up, freeing her breasts from their confines as he leaned down to latch his mouth to a nipple, suckling and causing her to gasp and squirm above him.

"Oh please, Ed…" Her fingers burrowed through his hair, tugging slightly in pleasure. It was sinfully good. The feeling of their naughty secret meetings, the pleasure he gave her. He was the only thing she had ever done to defy her brother and somehow it gave even more thrill to their sexual escapades.

"One day you're going to get caught like this," Toris leaned in the doorway, staring at the two with a disgusted look. "And it's going to be someone worse than me."

"Toris!" Ukraine jerked back from the other man, covering her breasts in embarrassment before sense enough came back to her to pull down her shirt. Eduard tried to smother his annoyance with the other.

"Well it's only you this time, and you of all people should understand," He snapped, unable to keep his temper in check when he had been interrupted so abruptly. Toris looked a bit stung at his words and the other man immediately felt apologetic. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

Toris just looked away, trying to hide the discomfort in his eyes. There was no secret that he found Belarus a very attractive woman. But of course she would have none of it. It was her brother, always Ivan and their twisted situation. He was Ivan's favorite and she had eyes only for Ivan. It was one huge cosmic joke at his own expense.

"Yeah well…" Toris wanted to snap back, 'At least mine is for love and not just her breast size.' But he didn't have the heart to say it. Not when Ukraine was standing there like that. "You're lucky I wasn't Belarus. She's looking for you two."

"It's the middle of the night," Ukraine seemed puzzled.

"Raivis is missing. When Belarus did her rounds he wasn't in his bed. And neither were either of you." Toris gave them both a pointed look. Ukraine flustered uncomfortably, self-consciously covering her breasts again even though they were covered already by her shirt.

"What is wrong with that boy?" Eduard sighed heavily, rubbing an eye. Everything was messed up now, thanks to the Latvian. "He knows better than all of this nonsense he's been on about lately. Does he really crave a beating that bad? He's usually so good natured and well behaved…"

"It doesn't matter, what matters now is finding him before Belarus does. Because if she does…" Toris left it hanging. They all knew just what would happen if an enraged Belarus found the boy when he was suppose to be in bed.

"You don't suppose…" Ukraine's eyes drifted towards the basement door causing Raivis to shrink back behind the door away from the crack nervously as everyone in the kitchen looked over towards the door.

"No, absolutely not, he's scared to death of the dark. He sleeps with his lights on for god sakes. He would never go down there willingly." Toris dismissed her words casually, more out of his own fear than anything. He did not want to go down there. "He's probably hiding behind some drape somewhere sulking because no one would humor him in his…ghost hunting escapades. Look, let's just split up and look for him. The faster we find him the fast we can all go back to…what we were doing before."

Eduard leered at him in annoyance at his taunting words reminding him of what the elder had interrupted before but didn't disagree as the three turned to leave the kitchen.

Raivis let out a small sigh of relief when he was finally alone again. He was starting to get really good at this eavesdropping without meaning to thing. The Latvian couldn't believe that Belarus was so paranoid that she checked their beds. But then again…he wouldn't put it past Ivan to do the same thing. The Russian was strange and obsessive about his possessions.

Now though he couldn't worry about them. Right now he had to pull up the courage to find Ghost, like he had planned before getting side tracked by his housemates. If he didn't hurry they might discover the truth and stop him before he could finish what he wanted to accomplish.

Glancing back down the dark stairs, Raivis felt a tremor run down his back. What Toris said was true. He was terrified of the dark and even the flashlight clutched in his sweaty fingers didn't seem enough. But he had to be brave. It was always his dream to be big and strong like all the other countries, no matter how frivolous the dream seemed to others who thought him a coward and a crybaby.

"I can prove them wrong," He sniffled slightly through clenched teeth, even if he had to do it crying like a big baby. The Latvian's shaking fingers flicked the flashlight on and he felt marginally better as the strong beam of light lit up the steps in front of him.

It took him several minutes to get to the bottom of the stairs. Every sound, every imaginary thing lurking in the dark made the boy stop and quiver in fear as he jerked the flashlight around wildly at imaginary monsters and not so imaginary mice that skittered away from the bright beam.

By the time he reached the cement floor, his knees were shaking and his legs felt like jello. It took all of his strength not to collapse into a weepy heap. Only his knowledge of how he could very well be a hero like the ones in his books kept him from running back up the stairs to the safety of his room.

"G-ghost?" His voice cracked with the fear he tried to keep shoved down deep inside of him. Self consciously he snuffed, rubbing the back of his hand against his snotty nose that had started to run when he had started to cry. "A-are you here?"

"Where else would I be? What are you doing here again" The voice sounded older, even more tired than the first time he had heard it. For the first time Raivis felt relieved, he was doing the right thing, he knew it.

"I…I just wanted…"

"You shouldn't be here."

"H-hey!" Raivis snapped slightly, his face scrunching up. He felt like crying all over. How could the other sound so ungrateful?

"What, you want to get beaten?" Ghost let out a dry laugh and then a grunt of pain as Raivis abruptly shone the flashlight on his form. The figure let out a small hiss, rolling over onto his side to give the other his backside as he shielded his eyes."Fuck kid get that out of my eyes!"

"I came to g-get you out of here! A-at least you could sound grateful!" The Latvian's voice broke and he hiccupped unhappily, the tears starting to prick the corners of his eyes again. This wasn't how it was suppose to go, the other was suppose to be happy! He was supposed to be grateful and shower the Latvian with praise!

"Shit…don't cry," The man mumbled, still refusing to look his way. "Just…stop shining that thing on me…'s painful."

"S-sorry," Raivis tried to stop the tears dribbling down his cheeks as he turned the beam to the floor. Even so he could still see the shadowy form through the waterworks clouding his eyes.

The other looked like nothing but a lump with a tuff of silver hair and when the man turned his face towards him he was shocked to find himself staring into a pair of blood red eyes. Just like Belarus had said, the man had devil eyes! Raivis started to tremble again helplessly.

"Why are you really here?" The man's eyes narrowed slightly as he observed the form behind the flashlight. Was this a ploy, a trick of some sort? If he really said he wanted to leave this place, go somewhere else, what would happen?

"I told you…" Raivis mumbled unhappily. "Y-you shouldn't be down here. I j-just wanted to…help you."

"Help me…" The words sounded foreign to him. Who in their right mind would want to help him? This wasn't real. It had to be a trick. His face twisted into a painful sneer. "Did He send you here?"

"…Who?" Then it dawned on the Latvian. Ivan. "N-no! H-he's not even here!"

"No? I don't believe you," His eyes flickered closed, his face turning away from the other.

"Please, this isn't a t-trick! I just…you…that is…" Raivis flustered unhappily  
"You seemed like….It's just….its so lonely down here!"

For a long moment the man was silent. He couldn't think of a single thing to say back to the other. If it was a trick, it was very good. He found himself almost believing in the kid's words.

"Ivan really doesn't know you're down here?" The red eyes flickered over the other again, almost curious now.

"Ivan's gone…he'll be gone for a few days. Business trip…"

For a moment there was a spark of something in those red eyes. Something that Raivis couldn't place now but later would recognize as a defiant glare. Even if he couldn't remember anything else, the other knew, nothing was more satisfying than getting a one up on the Russian.

"So he really doesn't know you're doing this," Ghost chucked in the back of his throat. "You really must want to get hurt."

"W-well no…but…" Was his transgression that that serious, Raivis wondered. "It isn't fair….you shouldn't be down here all alone…It's too sad."

"Too sad? You're cute really, you are." He didn't know what to think about that really, no one had ever told him his life was too sad before. It just was what it was, no more no less. For a moment he was silent, weighing his options.

"You really want to help me out of here?"

"Y-yes…please,"

"Shine that stupid light over there, there's a key, its hanging on the post. It unlocks the collar."

Raivis' eyes automatically shot to the man's form. He hadn't noticed before but the man was chained to the wall, a thick metal collar. No wonder he had said he couldn't leave here.

"Are you listening kid? Or are you just going to stand there and gap at me all day!"

"Y-yes sorry!" Raivis squeaked slightly at the others harsh tone. He almost couldn't reach the key, Ivan was by far much taller than him and he knew the Russia was the one who had hung it there. The boy was forced to jump several times with his arm out stretched before he could tug the key free from the nail.

"You know if this a trick I will kill you right?" The man murmured when Raivis came close enough, the key gripped in his fingers. For a moment he paused and his whole body stiffened at the others threat.

"It's not," Raivis whispered back after a moment before working on the lock around Ghost's neck.

The man smelt horrible, and he hand to cover his nose and mouth before he could even unlock the collar. Even so he gagged several times, embarrassing himself at his own weakness. To his credit, Ghost only laughed at him, not appearing to be offended in the least. Maybe he knew, that he smelt like a mixture of piss, rotten eggs and other assorted garbage that had sat out too long in the sun on a hot summer's day.

"You're brave kid, I'll give you that," The man struggled, trying to climb to his feet. Raivis loathed to touch him and then promptly felt ashamed of himself. What kind of rescuer was he if he couldn't even help the man just because he didn't smell or look nearly as nice as a bed of roses?

"Let me help you," He forced himself to say but the other just waved him back, propping himself against the wall until he could force himself to his feet.

"Just get out of the way. I can do this shit on my own." Ghost snapped, his legs wobbling when he let go of the wall. Raivis gave him a reluctant look; really the other should have been more thankful!

It was slow and grueling. The man could barely climb the stairs on his own but he refused to let the other touch him. Several minutes were spent with the man hanging over the railing panting desperately, as his legs threatened to give out from under him.

"Please let me help you," Raivis begged, but the other just smacked his hands away angrily. "You could fall!"

"Shut up, I can do it myself!"

Raivis flinched back slightly at the other man's harsh tone and he felt sorry about it when he saw the way the kid shrank inward. But he couldn't let himself admit he didn't want to be touched. Just because he had held the other the first time didn't mean he wanted to be touchy feely all the time. Truthfully he had only done it because he thought he would never see the other again and it wouldn't matter. But he had been wrong and now he felt exposed and vulnerable enough as it was.

"You don't have to be so mad," Raivis whispered under his breath as he pushed the door open into the kitchen. He let out a small breath as the two stepped into the warm, well lit room. For the first time he could turn and look at the other man beside him, taking in the sight that made him almost physically sick.

Ghost stood ramrod straight in the middle of the floor, his red eyes flickering back and forth nervously. The man had no shirt but clutched what looked like a dirty old military shirt tightly in his fist. His pale skin was splotched with what looked like dried blood and crisscrossed with even paler scars and fresh red wounds. Raivis could have counted his rib bones if the thought hadn't been so nauseating. The man looked like he hadn't seen a real meal in years. Raivis was a bit startled when the red eyes roving around the room suddenly landed on him and he was pinned to the spot under the harsh glare.

"You're a boy," He stated, as if it was a shock and Raivis felt his cheeks warming in embarrassment.

"W-what? Of course I'm a boy!"

"Huh…sounded like a girl," And then his eyes were flickering away, leaving Raivis standing there with an utterly shocked look on his face and feeling like he should have busted out in tears at the embarrassment of it all. He did not sound like a girl!

"Well I'm not a girl," Raivis muttered hotly, turning his face away to hide how embarrassed he truly was. But Ghost had already lost interest, his eyes wandering elsewhere.

"Can I eat that?" His eyes were glued to a basket of wax fruit sitting on the counter. Raivis felt his anger melt away almost immediately at the desperation in the others voice.

"T-that isn't real," The Latvian told him reluctantly, not even able to take any sadistic glee in the moment of embarrassment that brushed across the man's face.

"I knew that, I was just testing you," He clarified. "To see if you would lie to me."

"I can find some leftovers if you want,"

"No- I don't need that," But the sudden gurgle of his stomach said otherwise. The man wished it would stop it, it was a weakness. He didn't need the other to know how good that sounded. The albino knew just what would happen; the boy would take advantage of it, taunt him with food and not give him anything.

"It wont take anything," Raivis ignored his words and before the man could protest again he found himself hesitantly sitting down behind a plate of chicken scraps that the smaller man had pulled from the fridge.

His eyes flickered over Raivis and then the plate before his hand shot out to grab the meat in his fist quickly, as if the other would take it away. The way he gobbled it down quickly made the Latvian's heart ache. How many times had Ivan teased him in the past with food? How many times had Ivan done anything to this man? He was nothing but a bag of bones and scarred skin.

"Belarus says they call you Prussia," Raivis said as casually as possible as the albino was downing a cup of water, which the man promptly choked on at the others words and started to cough violently. For several seconds Raivis was afraid he had killed the man.

"What…did you say?" His red eyes narrowed at the smaller man, causing him to shrink slightly.

"I….I just thought you'd like to remember part of your name."

"Don't ever call me that again," Prussia told him.

He refused to speak after that for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Warning: Smut, don't like it don't read it.

-Back then-

_ "Elizabeta…I'm so sorry,"_

_ "No, no, you did nothing." The woman waved a hand at the smaller man as he tried to help her up. Tenderly she touched her cheek, wincing at the feeling of the bruising under the skin. "He really paced a wallop. What a surprise." _

_ "You shouldn't have come here you know," _

_ "Why, its Gilbert's house too, I've never been told to leave before," She had that stubborn look in her eye again and the Italian was half afraid she would throw a fit again. He didn't think he could stand it if the German came back to finish the job because the Hungarian wouldn't just go._

_ "But Gilbert doesn't live here anymore, you know that," He tried to speak kindly to her, like a child How could she not understand how her presence here would hurt Germany? Surely she knew…_

_ "He doesn't?" Elizabeta's eyes widened in shock. "Well where did he go? Did he move?"_

_ "No one told you?" Feliciano looked at her with a surprised look. Ludwig had said…he had told everything to them. _

_ "Told me what? Where is Gilbert? What is going on here? It's been months since I've seen him! Feli where is he?"_

_ A painful silence fell around them as the two stared at each other. It tore at the Italian to have to be the one. He shouldn't have been the one to tell her. _

_It wasn't that he didn't care for the albino, after all he was Ludwig's brother and Ludwig was everything to him. But he wasn't Gilbert's brother, he wasn't even Gilbert's friend. And yet he was the one, who had to tell her the truth. It seemed wrong. _

_ "I'm sorry Eliza, I really am," He tried, but the words felt stuck in his throat when he looked into her desperate face. _

_ "…He's dead?" All of the blood drained from her face._

_ "No, he had to go. Ivan came and took him away. He's somewhere behind the wall now," _

_ "Russia…took him?" _

_ He had thought the fact that the Prussian wasn't dead would give her back some of the hope in her eyes, but if anything she looked worse. Although it was hard to blame her…Wasn't one as good as dead when they left with Ivan? _

_ "I'm really sorry, I really am," He tried to be gentle to her, she had been nothing but a saint to him when she had been married to Austria and they were together but right now all he could think about was Germany, somewhere upstairs. Alone. _

_ "Why didn't anyone tell me?! He took him! And no one told me!" Elizabeta's eyes were filled with tears as she stared at the younger man. _

_ "Germany said he told Austria…" He tried softly. It seemingly dawned on them at the both time. "But he never told you did he."_

_ "…No…he never…said a word. How could he do this to me! How could he do this to Gilbert!" The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now. "Feli…"_

_ "I'm sorry Eliza…But please…right now, he needs me." The Italian stared at her with pleading eyes for her to understand. Germany was so vulnerable right now and seeing her tonight had not helped matters at all. _

_ "I understand," A painful laugh escaped her lips as she rubbed the tears furiously from her cheeks. "I just can't believe…I'm sorry, if I had known, I would have never come here tonight. Please tell him that."_

_ "I will…" For a long moment they stared at one another in painful silence. _

_It hurt, he was torn over the fact that two people he cared about were at such odds. But when it came down to it, he had to choose Ludwig. He would always care about Elizabeta, she was like a big sister to him. _

_His feelings for the blonde haired man though, were different. Even if the German didn't know it, even if he didn't return it, Feliciano loved him _

"_Go." She spoke finally, her voice wavering with emotions. "I can see myself out."_

_ "Thank you," And then he was gone, running up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. _

_In his mind he fancied he could see all kinds of terrifying things the German could have done before he had sent the woman off. The most frightening was of course that he would come upstairs to a very dead German. He didn't know what he would do if that was what awaited him behind the door._

_ Of course though, there was nothing out of place when he opened the door. The only thing that was strange about the dark room was the figure huddled up under the blankets._

_ "Ludwig?" The Italian asked cautiously. No sound came from the buddle, but he knew the other was alive under there. He could hear the other's ragged breath, like he had been crying. Feliciano had never seen the German cry before. _

_ " 'm sorry I punched her," Ludwig's voice came from under the blankets after a moment of silence. "I know she's like your family."_

_ "Like a sister," Feli agreed as he moved across the room to sit on the side of the bed, next to the German lump._

_ "She shouldn't have come here," The German's voice was cold and angry again and the Italian laid a soft calming hand on the pile of blankets. "How could she come here like that?" _

_ "Elizabeta didn't know what she was doing." Feliciano tried to sound comforting. The last thing he needed was for the other to think he was on her side just because he couldn't say anything mean against his sister figure. _

_ The blankets ripped back as Ludwig sat up abruptly, his harsh blue eyes catching the Italian off guard. He felt very small under the others glare and it was very tempting to cry and beg for forgiveness even though he hadn't actually done anything wrong. Where was his old white flag when he needed it?_

_ "How can you say that? I told them! I told them what was going on and what did they do! They abandoned him like a worthless dog!"_

_ "Ludwig, please…" The soft touch of the brunette's hand on his chest gave the German pause as they stared at each other. "You told Austria, but he never told her anything. She had no idea, please, don't be mad with her. Do you really think she is that cold? She didn't know what she was doing Ludwig, please believe that."_

_ If it had been anyone else, he would have written them off. But Feli? That was another story. There was hardly a time he could deny the Italian anything. He was a weakness, for sure. And at first that had frightened him, but after all this time Ludwig knew. He needed the other boy. _

_ "I don't know if I can." Ludwig admitted quietly after a moment of silence. If Feliciano was his weakness, then he had to admit everything to him without reserve. "I hate them still. I hate them both." _

_ "Let me help you forget,"  
_

_ The kiss was soft and displaced. The Italian had plucked up the courage, but missed the mark, his soft lips pressing against the corner of the German's mouth. Luckily for him though the German did not scream, he did not yell and most importantly he didn't pull away. Instead he turned his head just slightly, fitting their lips together in a proper, gentle kiss. _

_ In his mind, Feliciano told himself it was about damn time. It was almost disappointing to think of how many years he wasted without kissing the other man. If only he had known earlier the other wouldn't have run away screaming he certainly would have made the move long before now. _

_ The German's hands were strong, running along the length of his body making the Italian shiver helplessly. His arms flung themselves around the other's bull like neck, clutching him like a drowning man in the sea. _

_ "Ludwig…" He whispered eagerly against the others mouth before the German silenced him with another kiss. Oh and what a kiss, the other's lips possessively moving against his own, the sharp nip of his teeth, tugging and nibbling at his bottom lip. The Italian arched upwards against him in a heated fit of desire before Ludwig broke it off, leaving him panting and flushed in the face. _

_ "If I didn't know any better I'd think you planned this," Ludwig told him in an almost stern voice. "Plotting to get me up here alone and vulnerable. You Italians, you're sneaky like that." _

_ "You don't believe that," Feliciano told him as the German pulled the smaller man down on top of his larger muscular form. They had shared a bed for years and things had ended up…interesting to say the least several times before in the past, but never anything like this. _

_ "No, not at all," Ludwig laid there staring at him with a strange look on his face. "You've never planned a thing in your life. Or at least nothing that has ever worked before."_

_ "But this is working now isn't it?" He almost pouted at the other's words about his lack of …skill in the military world. The Italian was after all, a lover not a fighter and he had every intention of proving it to the German tonight. _

_ "Yeah…how did you do that?" _

_ "…I don't know," Was the sheepish reply before the Italian kissed him again. And really, it didn't matter after that. Even though Ludwig had never once thought of himself as a homosexual, it didn't seem horrible, as long as it was just Feliciano. Somehow the Italian made everything seem right._

_ The Italians mouth was warm and slick and Ludwig found he rather liked the sensation of drawing his tongue over the others bottom lip and forcing those sweet lips to part to allow him inside. He tasted strangely like tomatoes and something sweet that the blonde couldn't put a finger on. Whatever it was it was addictive. _

_ Ludwig's hands ran down the other's back, feeling the way the smaller man arched into his touch. It was an intoxicating rush of power and the German knew, without even asking that the Italian would do whatever he asked without complaint. The mere idea gave him a heady rush of pleasure at being able to hold such control again over a human being's life. _

_ "You can touch me you know," The Italian whispered hotly in his ear when the German's hands inched further down the boy's back, pausing just at the crest of his bottom._

_Embarrassed at his own hesitation the German let out a grunt, his larger hands grasping the curves of the others bottom and yanked him hard against him, eliciting an enticing moan from Feliciano. He was hard, rubbing against the larger man like a cat in heat. _

_ "Italia…" Ludwig groaned at the alien feeling of another man's cock pressed so firmly against his thigh. It was almost frightening how much it aroused him to feel the slim Italian practically dry hump his leg. The moment was short lived though when Feliciano shot him a smile that Ludwig would later identify as the other's naughty 'I'm going do something you like' look. _

_ Without a single word, Feliciano was wriggling down the length of his body until he was face level with the German's crotch, his nimble fingers working his cock free from the confines of his pants. He shot him the same coy look under his eyelashes before parting his swollen red lips and took the German inside. _

_ His whole body arched off the bed as a furious German curse fell from his lips as the other swallowed his cock. His vision faded with pleasure and his body ached with need for the Italian. Burying his hands in the others hair, he forced the brunette down with almost painful force on his cock. _

_ Even though he was by no means a virgin, he couldn't remember anything quiet like this. No woman's mouth had felt as delicious, as wet, as hot, as perfect as Feliciano's. Blood roared in his ears almost smothering the noises of his own heavy breath and the wet slurp of the man's mouth around his cock. Without thinking he curled his fingers viciously tight around the curl atop the Italian's head._

_ A squeal escaped the boy's mouth around his cock as the German gripped his hair, crushing his curl in his palm. It made him writhe with pleasure but he couldn't possibly release the other now. If anything the feeling encouraged him to suckle the other harder, deeper. Feliciano groaned helplessly, overwhelmed with the sexual moment he had dreamed of with the German for so long. _

_ "You like that?" Ludwig murmured between pants. Even in his haze of pleasure he noticed how much more eager the other seemed as soon as he grabbed that little hair atop his head. It made him feel powerful, and how he craved that. How he craved to be in control even in this moment. _

_ Feliciano couldn't reply, his mouth full of the German's cock. The best he could do was moan in response to the man's words, his own cock aching painfully in his pants. If the other continued he was sure to mess himself. His lips tightened sensually around the man's length, caressing the velvety hardness with his tongue until the man was left breathless, the curl forgotten as his body tightened in response to the Italian's talented mouth._

_ "F-feli…" Ludwig groaned the other's name deep in the back of his throat as his whole body pressed forward, stars exploding behind his eyelids as he came, hands clenching the other boy's hair painfully. _

_ There were no sounds in the room but their heavy panting as Feliciano moved up the length of the German's spent body. Their lips met in heated kiss and Ludwig could taste himself in the others mouth. For some reason he didn't mind. It was ok as long as it was only Feliciano. _

_Later he would be embarrassed over coming so fast and insist he had much better stamina than that. Later they would put it to the test, but for now the two were content to merely bask in the contentment of one another's company. The anger was gone, and for that, he was grateful to the Italian._

_The next day, Germany finally was able to write his letter._

_ 'Dear Gilbert,_

_ I miss you a lot…' _

Read and Review please! It means a lot to me!


End file.
